


Date Planning

by mangaobsessed18



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Adora decides that she needs to make a game plan for a date with Catra. It doesn't quite go how she expects.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Date Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired by this post: https://twitter.com/BritannyBailey/status/1287664295958863872?s=20 so i ended up writing this. Please check out the artists work.

Adora had a plan. Er, some of a plan. Mmm, most of a plan. She was working on it! 

It started about a week ago when Glimmer mentioned wanting to take Bow on something called a "date." The way she said it seemed intimate, like something that people who were more than best friends would do. Something that now applied to her and Catra. Adora really liked that idea so she decided to set up a board to help her plan. 

Adora couldn't set it up in her room, well more her and Catra's now, since Catra was staying there, obviously. She absolutely had to figure this out before she discussed it with Catra. There was no way she could go to her with a half formed idea about something so important! In order to keep the secret, Adora decided to set up the board in the spare room.

It took about two days for Adora to ask Glimmer to specify what a date was. Glimmer excitedly explained, asking if there was anything she could do to help. Adora then asked for recommendations since she had almost no idea what she was doing. Glimmer suggested something called a picnic, which Adora also had to ask for clarification about. 

In theory it seemed simple. Take Catra somewhere kind of secluded with a nice view of nature, bring food, drink, something to sit on, and maybe a gift or flowers or, well, that Adora still wasn't quite clear on. She decided to go update her board, usually that helped her to think better. 

After Adora updated the board with a few comments and maps, she stared at it for a while. Several minutes later she realized she was getting nowhere. As Adora stretched she looked out the window and saw it was dark out. She glared back at the board angrily. She needed more help. So, in an empty spot up top, she wrote herself a reminder to ask either Netossa or Spinnerella, ideally both. Hopefully she would remember to do that tomorrow, when her brain felt like working again.

She had a hard time getting to sleep that night. It helped immensely when Catra curled up against her, but it still took a while to get to sleep. Adora hoped Catra hadn't noticed. She realized Catra probably had, Adora wasn't sure why Catra hadn't said anything. She was extremely grateful Catra let it go.

Adora did remember to ask Spinnerella and Netossa for help. They were both together luckily. Well, they were usually together but still! 

They recommend a few spots close by that they thought would be good for a picnic. They also told her that gifts weren't necessary but usually appreciated. They explained that she should only get gifts that she knew Catra would like. Adora thanked them and went to go find the spots they suggested.

When she got back she went to update her board again. On her way she grabbed a flower from the garden and some blanket samples. When she got to the spare room, she pinned the blanket samples and flower to the board. She wrote notes next to them and marked off picnic spots on her outdoors map. She had marked off the kitchen map after speaking with Glimmer. They had both snuck into the kitchen many times, so Adora knew the way around. 

At that point, Adora thought there was enough on the board to finally start connecting the different parts with string. Part way through she realized that there was nothing on the board that showed the final result that she was working towards. Adora decided that needed to be rectified. She took a break to draw a picture of her and Catra snuggling together with a heart above their heads. When she was satisfied, it took a few tries, she hung the picture up and finished connecting the string. 

After staring at the board some more, Adora decided that she would take the red blanket. Catra still wore the color even now, so she must like it. Adora wrote a note next to the red blanket piece. 

While the plan wasn't complete yet, Adora decided to take the next few days off from planning. She wanted to get this plan down as soon as possible, but at the same time, planning the date was taking away from her time with Catra. Adora did not like that part of the planning, she had spent years apart from Catra. Now that Adora had the choice to be with her, there was no way she would spend long away from Catra. 

After she spent a few days getting her Catra recharge, Adora decided to get back to planning. The only things left to decide were the food, the maybe gifts or flowers, and actually asking Catra. Since she seemed to be stuck on these items, Adora decided to call in some reinforcements. 

So here Adora was, a week after she decided to ask Catra on a date, attempting to explain her mostly complete plan to Glimmer and Bow. They both looked overwhelmed by her board, but waited patiently for her to finish explaining what she already worked out. When she finished she took a few deep breaths to calm down. When she was done, Bow suggested putting off getting Catra gifts or flowers. He said that it might be too much for someone who has never been on a date before. Adora wasn't sure that was a good idea. If Catra had heard about dates before and knew gifts were often given, she didn't want Catra to feel like she wasn't putting her all into this date. 

Bow and Glimmer assured her that it wasn't necessary. That even if Catra had heard and was upset, they would make sure she knew it really wasn't required for a date. Adora was appeased by that, to the couples relief.

Glimmer decided to tackle the food issue next. She told Adora that fish seemed like a great idea but that she should bring other foods too. Even years after joining the Rebellion, Adora was still trying to get used to this "well rounded meal" idea. Adora agreed to bring along some fruit and bread, along with a box of chocolates for dessert. 

All three get stuck on what Adora should bring to drink. After a few minutes of deep thought, Glimmer's eyes lit up with an idea and she vanished. Bow and Adora both stared at the sparkles she left behind, surprised by the sudden teleport. About a minute passed when Glimmer returned with what looked like a wine bottle. Adora really doesn't think wine is a good idea, and says so. Glimmer explains that the bottle isn't wine, just grape juice. When Adora asked why it's in such an odd container, Glimmer explained that it's for occasions like this. Where if people would normally drink wine but can't or don't want to they can still have a regular drink. It's just in a fancy container for important meals. Adora decided that Glimmer's idea was very good and that she would take the bottle with her on the date. 

Now all they had to figure out was how Adora should ask Catra. Before Adora could get more than a few words out, the door started creaking open. From the other side they heard Catra's voice call out a greeting. 

On instinct, Adora got up as fast as she could and slammed the door shut again. Before actually getting the door shut, she and Catra locked eyes. Catra had almost discovered her plan! She wasn't supposed to know before Adora was completely ready! As Adora was panicking, some distant part of her realized that there hadn't been another noise from the other side of the door. No angry scream or name-calling. That distant part of her knew that couldn't be good, and that Catra was probably spiraling herself. The problem was she couldn't do anything about it till she calmed herself down. Luckily her friends were up for the task.

She knew they had seen what just happened, and glanced over at them for help. Gimmer and Bow shared a look, they had been doing that alot lately, that Adora couldn't read. After the glance Glimmer nodded once and teleported. Adora heard the small sound of another teleport outside the door. That eased Adora's heart some, she was so thankful that her friends were there for Catra as well as her.

Bow came over and calmly pried her off the door. He pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing words. When Adora calmed enough to pay him more attention he started to reason with her. He explained that while he understood Adora wanted everything to be perfect, that making sure Catra was okay was more important. He promised that if she told Catra everything it would be alright. So even though she hadn't finished planning yet, Adora resolved to face Catra.

Slowly and shamefully Adora opened the door. Catra was sitting on the floor with her legs curled to her chest and her tail around her feet. Glimmer's hand was on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. At the sound of the door opening Adora saw Catra flinch slightly. Adora felt her chest constrict. She never wanted to upset Catra with this, her goal was the complete opposite.

She knelt down next to Catra and apologized. She explained she was nervous, and panicked when Catra tried to walk in. She promised to prove to Catra that was all by showing her what was inside the room. 

It took a bit more coaxing, but Catra did eventually stand up and enter the room with her. The room was empty, so Adora guessed Glimmer and Bow left at some point but really wasn't sure when. Very sheepishly, Adora presented her board to Catra. She expected her to laugh or smirk, but Catra was staring at the board like it was the most amazing thing she's ever seen. Adora just continued to watch as Catra stared at the board for a few minutes. When Catra collected herself, she turned to face Adora. 

"Well, ask me." Catra said.

"Um, what?" Adora questioned.

"Ask me on a date, you idiot." Catra responded, blushing. 

Adora's expression lit up at that. 

"Will you go on a date with me?" She asked.

"Of course." Catra replied.

Catra stepped forward, keeping eye contact, leaned in, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
